


Not At This Distance, I Won't

by Dragomir



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, Trolling, Useless Bis, Weapons, lyra is in maldraxxus and i won't hear differently, she annoys draka constantly but draka loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: Draka suspects she would have had less trouble raising a child.
Relationships: Lyra Fairwind/Draka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Not At This Distance, I Won't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/gifts).



> This is complete crack and no, I don't take criticism.

Draka eyed the crossbow and quiver of bolts as her....friend, she supposed...clambered up onto the railing of the balcony. The human had tied her hair back with a blue ribbon today. Judging by the shimmer, Draka would guess it had been "borrowed" from someone in Bastion, who would no doubt be raising a stink about it with the Lord of the Chosen by the end of the day.

"Those are meant to have tips, are they not?" she asked, resting her weight on her arms, jerking her chin at the bolts. Lyra grinned.

"Probably. But I've been told to stop causing injuries outside the arena, so blunt ones it is." She loaded up a quarrel and squinted down the line of it at something - more likely some _one_ \- only she could see. Draka rubbed the space between her eyes and wondered if her son had grown up to be this troublesome. She'd have had plenty of parenting experience just from stopping most of this human's antics.

"Pathonia again?"

Lyra nodded and pressed the trigger, sending the bolt flying. "I can hit her from this distance." There was a faint yell in the distance and the woman started laughing. "Told you."

"Himself will be upset, you know."

"Then I'll just tell him she deserved it."

Draka buried her face in one hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Anyways. Draka and Lyara, sitting in a tree. (Draka constantly tries to get Lyara to stop her antics, but has only managed to get her to keep them to the Arena, for the most part.)


End file.
